Code:Time
by albus174
Summary: The Lyoko warriors are facing Xana,who is stronger then ever before.JxA,UxY.
1. Time

Time. Time was essential, and for the Lyoko Warriors, it was running out. Xana was attacking, stronger than ever before. He was attacking the real world, possessing almost everyone who the warriors knew, including their parents. Jeremie Belpois was nearly always in the supercomputer room, creating new programs and firewalls, most of which proved to have very little effect.

(Jeremie P.O.V.)

"Grrrrrr!"I growled. Today was certainly NOT my day. Xana was attacking, and he had already possessed Yumi's parents, Aelita's Father, and Ulrich's father. We were facing him on Lyoko almost every day.

"If I can get the Forest sector firewall up, it may last long enough for us to disable the tower. Then I can concentrate on establishing another, weaker, tower, with a very powerful anti virus. The problem is that all my attempts have been foiled by Xana activating the tower and putting monsters everywhere!" I said. "I need all of you on Lyoko, deactivating the tower and destroying monsters long enough for me to put up the firewall."

"That should be ok..., If we can hold the area long enough."Ulrich said.

"That's the only problem: If you can't, Xana will have almost complete control over the forest sector!"I sounded like a pessimist. This was going to be one long day.

"To The scanners, so we can get our brains blown out by Xana trees!"Odd, of course.

"You know Xana can't control the trees!"Aelita said.

"Who knows? He can do a lot of stuff now that he couldn't do before!"

"Transfer:Ulrich. Transfer:Yumi. Transfer:Aelita. Scanner:Ulrich. Scanner:Yumi. Scanner: Aelita.

Virtiualization!

"Here we go again, about to get killed by a bunch of creepy crawly monsters."

"ODD!" We all said.

**A.N. This is the first chapter, so it is a little short. I should update fairly soon.**


	2. Aikar

(Ulrich P.O.V.)

We virtualized, and instead of being surrounded by monsters like we had expected, we found only 3 creepers, one with a rider.

"So you are the famed Lyoko Warriors who have been causing my master so much trouble. You look less intimidating than he portrayed you. This should be a rather easy assignment." He said.

"If you want to get rid of us, you will face many problems and hardships. Do you think XANA spoke about us as mindless idiots? No! If we were do you not think that he would have killed us already?!" Aelita spoke.

"I merely thought he was too lazy, and created me for this and other little missions."

"Let's stop the chitchat and get on with the fighting!" I said. This guy was starting to get on my nerves.

"Supersprint!" I charged, with both katanas in hand.

Aelita let loose some energy fields and attempted to pick off the creepers that didn't have a rider. Surprisingly, they resisted.

"Huh?"she said in confusion.

"_I created these little creatures especially to destroy you! They cannot be devirtualized by one mere attack, and can deal out lasers 3 times more powerful than before!_ XANA said from above. "We'll see how powerful they really are." I said, sounding braver than I felt. If they were really as powerful as XANA had said, I knew we had a tough time ahead of us. We all attacked one creeper in unison. Yumi threw both her fans, Odd shot a laser arrow, I whacked it with both katanas, and Aelita used 2 energy fields. All this was needed to take out one creeper. I charged at the main creeper, but I was repelled. "None of you can defeat me! I am A1M, casually know as Aikar. I have the power to create a shield that none can enter!"

(Yumi P.O.V.)

I threw my fans at the creeper that didn't have a shield around it, Ulrich stabbed its underside, Odd shot a laser arrow and Aelita...? I then noticed she was running toward the tower. Aikar apparently noticed too, since he was pursuing her.

She didn't make it to the tower, but she did shoot an energy field at the same time I hurled my fans, which resulted in the shield coming down and the creeper disappearing into wireframe. Aikar was undaunted. He took his blade, whirled it in the air, and aimed it directly at me.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled.

The next thing I knew, I was devirtualized.

(Aelita P.O.V.)

I watched Yumi disappear into wireframe, then I realized Aikar was attacking the ground with his blade. This resulted in a chunk of earth dropping on Odd, devirtualizing him.

"Lyoko warriors, you are no match for my Natural Blade! Soon it will have the power to control time itself!"

He then charged at Ulrich, who supersprinted towards him, katanas blazing. I shot an energy field at Aikar before he met Ulrich, so he was devirtualized without knowing it.

"_Well, well, well." _XANA said from above. _"You may have defeated Aikar, but I will get you eventually, Lyoko warriors!"_

We devirtualized ourselves, then got the progress report from Jeremie.

"I put up the Firewall, and I am working on a way to construct a new tower. The tower should make Aikar shield useless, and it can reduce the power of his Natural Blade. It should keep XANA from putting in any Polymorphs or other annoying critters. Next time you see Aikar, he will be alone except for when the virus himself decides to show up."He said.

"Jeremie, I don't know what we would do without you!" I said.

"Watch out, the tree!" Yumi cried.

Unless someone had thought it funny to paint a XANA sign on a tree, we were screwed.

"I told you he could control the trees!"Odd said.

"Ok, Ok, you were right, but how exactly are we gonna get out of here?" I asked.

"I never knew gym could come in handy, but this is just like jumping hurdles, so thats what were gonna do: Jump XANA-Trees!" Jeremie stated.

**A.N. I am going to try to write longer chapters, but until then, please review!**


	3. Codes

(Jeremie P.O.V.)

"Jeremie,are you sure jumping XANA-Trees is such a good idea?!" Odd shouted over the falling trees.

"Yes, but we have to head for the sewers, there aren't any trees in there. After that we have to head to the factory, I'm going to create a way for us to get out of here, and a return to the past should momentarily stop XANA from attacking Earth."I explained.

"But after the return, what do we do?"Aelita asked.

"I created a new program called Code: Time. It should enable us to travel to the past and destroy XANA's plot while it's in its early stages, so he won't be able to have the power to attack the earth."

"Well that's a relief, but don't you need to activate a few towers to get enough energy to do that?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, that is why I need you to split up. Aelita and Odd, you go to the Ice sector and activate the tower there. Yumi and Ulrich will protect the tower in the Desert sector until Aelita arrives. Aikar should show up fast enough, so I created a weapons program that has weapons strong enough to take out XANA's enhanced creepers in one attack. As for Aikar's shield, only a weapon strong enough to withstand all the forces of nature can penetrate. Only energy fields can do it. Aikar's claim about his blade soon being able to control time is true. When it can, he can come back in time and destroy us all. That is why I need my program to succeed. Failure is not an option."I told them.

"Now that is what I call a pep talk. I wish I could make pep talks that good to Kiwi before I leave. He never listens."Odd commented.

"Uh, Jeremie, we're at the factory, but an angry XANA-Delmas is charging at us!"Aelita told me.

"Oh boy. Plan B. RUUUUUNN!"Even though Odd said that, we all listened.

"We'll lose him at the elevator!" I said.

I ran, but then we saw XANA-Sissi. I couldn't believe XANA thought the school airhead was useful. Ulrich punched her in the face, and we scrambled into the Supercomputer room.

"Return to the Past!"

A White bubble enveloped everyone. XANA now had to re-attack the earth, but he couldn't unless he activated another tower, and he couldn't do that for a little while.

(Aelita P.O.V.)

We went to the scanner room. I prepared myself for another Lyoko mission and another encounter with Aikar.

"Transfer:Aelita. Transfer:Odd. Scanner:Aelita. Scanner:Odd. Virtiualization!"

I Virtualized in the Ice sector with Odd close behind. I found the tower, Guarded by 5 Krankelots, which we quickly disposed of . I entered the tower.

"Aelita. Code:Lyoko"

I exited the tower. Jeremie now had 2 towers under his control. The one in the Forest sector, now this one too. I left the sector.

(Ulrich P.O.V.)

"_Yes!"_Jeremie said from above._"We have the Ice sector tower activated. Aikar is coming."_

Aikar and Aelita appeared at the same time. Aelita ran towards the tower, Aikar ran towards Aelita, and Yumi and I ran towards Aikar. Aelita shot an energy field to take his shield down, then kept running.

"_I'm sending the Overboard to Aelita, and the Overboat to Ulrich and Yumi" _Jeremie told us.

Our Transportation appeared. Aelita jumped on the Overboard, Yumi hopped on the Overboat, and I supersprinted towards Aikar. He whirled around and deflected my katanas, but this was a mistake. It distracted him and enabled Aelita to reach the tower. I snagged his blade out of his hand and Yumi threw her fan. Aikar disappeared into wireframe.

Aelita entered the tower. I then saw about 10 creepers charging at us.

"Yumi, look out!" I shouted.

I hopped on one, and whacked one katana into one creeper and the other into another creeper. Then in kicked my creeper, disposing of it. Yumi, somehow, had 'taken care' of the remaining 7.

"_Desert sector tower activated."_

Aelita came out of the tower.

"_Initiating _CODE: TIME"

We suddenly found ourselves in a dark void.

"Huh?" Jeremie said. "How did we get here?"

"_Me, of course. Did you think I didn't know about Code: Time? Well,I know. I do NOT take kindly to having my Attacker devirtualized and having 3 towers activated! I have transported you to my sector. Sector X._

**A.N. I love cliffhangers.**


	4. Sector X

(Jeremie P.O.V)

"_I have transported you all to my sector. Sector X."_XANA taunted. _" Here I have full power over everything, excluding only you."_

The big show-off then replicated himself about 10 billion times. I knew this was bad for him, because now each replica had about 1 ten billionth the power of XANA in normal form.

"ATTACK!!"I shouted. "Every replica is very weak!"

Aikar then appeared. That was abut the worst thing possible. 10 billion XANA replicas(weak, but still a a lot), and one Aikar! How were we supposed to beat that. XANA read my mind.

"_You aren't, that is the point! In this sector you can feel pain...You can DIE!!"_

Everyone attacked, except for me. I then realized, as the other attacked XANA replicas, that when a replica was destroyed, XANA lost 1 ten billionth of his power. I looked around at the sea of them. Then I saw the giant colossal tower, taller than the Eiffel tower, wider than a sports arena. I started kicking and devirtualizing a path through the sea of XANAs.

(Aelita P.O.V.)

I saw Jeremie kicking the XANA replicas, but then I saw the tower, which, surprisingly, I wasn't able to see before. I shot an energy field at one XANA. It shot through 10, destroying them all. The replicas were very weak, and my energy field was strong enough to penetrate 10 of them. Then I knew why I couldn't see the tower before. XANA had been using a small amount of power to hide it. That amount was then destroyed by a few replicas being destroyed. I blasted a path through the XANAs, attempting to follow Jeremie.

(Ulrich P.O.V.)

Aelita was forging a path through the XANAs toward the tower that had just appeared. I saw Aikar blasting his way through the replicas toward Aelita. Aikar was actually killing his own master to destroy his enemies. Apparently XANA would never admit that love was powerful. He had programmed Aikar to destroy him if he needed to. XANA wanted us eliminated at any cost.

I supersprinted toward him, whirling around my katanas while I did so. This eliminated any XANAs within a meter of me. Then I noticed some of them were melding together, trying to reform into one. I stuck my katanas into Aikar. Since he was purely virtual, he couldn't die. He disappeared into wireframe.

(Yumi P.O.V.)

I watched as Ulrich devirtualized Aikar. Then I noticed all the XANAs were melding together, becoming stronger. My fans cut circles and paths around me. I concentrated my efforts on destroying the melded together XANAs, which were more powerful and shooting something like miniature peas at me. This couldn't hurt, but it was an improvement over crumb-like objects.

"They are melding and becoming stronger!" I shouted over the sounds of mini-explosions. I then made myself a path toward Ulrich, who was following Aelita.

(Odd P.O.V.)

"They are melding and becoming stronger!" Yumi shouted.

I was spinning around and shooting laser arrows. I decided to clear a path toward the others. They were all heading toward the tower. Jeremie reached it first. He was clearing an area until Aelita got there. Very shortly after, a bullet sized soft object hit me in the back of the head. Someone was shooting raspberries at me. Too bad there was no taste on Lyoko.

(Jeremie P.O.V.)

I was clearing a place to stand when I noticed the XANAs were now able to shoot raspberries and could murmur slightly. There were a lot less of them than when we started. There were now about a million left, declining steadily. I saw Ulrich supersprinting toward me, whirling his katanas, from which there was a XANA casualty rate of about 100 per second. Yumi was also clearing XANAs quickly by hurling her fans ahead of her. Aelita was running, shooting energy fields as she went. Odd was like a turning machine gun of laser arrows on rapid fire. From the XANAs melding together and the devirtualization of 100k of them, I judged there were about 10k left.

(Normal P.O.V)

There were 10k XANAs left, the number cutting in half every 7-12 seconds. In about 3 minutes there would only be one. XANA himself.

(Aelita P.O.V.)

I reached the tower. There were now only 4 XANAs left. They melded into two, which melded into 1 as I entered the tower. I floated up, but this tower was huge, and it had the XANA sign everywhere.

AELITA. CODE: LYOKO.

All the XANA signs disappeared, and I exited.

"_You may have deactivated my tower and destroyed some of my capabilities, but I don't die._

He faded into a black mist, and we reappeared in the supercomputer room.

"Well, that was productive." Jeremie said with a sigh of satisfaction and depression. " We spent a lot of time there though. I have a feeling we're gonna get in MAJOR trouble."

"Yep."We all said in unison.

"I'm gonna have to get back to Kiwi soon if I don't want him to come here. He'll probably rip up my pants!"Odd said as he exited.

"Today was a long day, and tomorrow's probably gonna be even longer."


End file.
